


When you play for Me

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (kinda famous Dean), Alternate Universe - Human, Artist cas, Cute, Famous Cas, Fluff, Like no pain at all, M/M, Musician Dean, Pianist Dean, mentions sexy times, no sexy times... yet, no supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had never imagined he would be where he was now. His gallery, filled with dozens of his own paintings with a few walls reserved for guest painters, soft piano music sounding through the spacious hall that had been especially designed for live music, and a grand piano standing in the middle of the room. </p><p>Even though he was the most prized and renowned artist still alive, the thing he never truly believed he'd ever reach was currently playing on the grand piano. Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you play for Me

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Debussy and Yiruma (also my undying love for pianists and artists AUs)

 

Castiel had never imagined  he would be where he was now. His gallery, filled with dozens of his own paintings with a few walls reserved for guest painters, soft piano music sounding through the spacious hall that had been especially designed for live music , and a grand piano standing in the middle  of the room.  

Most of the people in the room would pay thousands for only one of his  sketches; you couldn't imagine the sums he got for one of the big oil paintings. Even though he was the most  prized and renowned artist still alive, the thing he never truly believed he'd ever reach was currently playing on the grand piano. Dean. He was brilliant, his muse, the most amazing piano player he had ever heard and much to Castiel's joy, his husband. He'd painted this very scene countless times: Dean in the middle of his gallery, filling it with his own  music; the soundtrack Castiel was always painting to. He'd done it in every technique there was that could at least attempt to mirror Dean's beauty and still he never really captured it.  

It was a relatively slow day at the gallery and right now all of his visitors were  either  indulged in the paintings, or just listening to Dean, who was himself pretty famous for his talents. Castiel had no questions to answer for the moment, no discussions to take part in, no deals to make so he just sat down on one of the chairs around the walls, sketching Dean.  

His eyes were closed as he felt the movement of the keys beneath his fingers, keeping the pressure soft, the music soothing. He was playing  Castiel's  favourite piece. Something he'd paint landscapes and views from various penthouses he had permission to enter - permission given by his friends or admirers of his work. The music was slow, harmonic and soft. He still loved it, he could still find new parts he loved, new little drops or jumps in the melody he'd never noticed before although he'd possibly heard it more often than his own name. 

He was just smoothing out a few lines, creating the curve of Dean's arms that he knew more closely than any line he'd ever drawn. He looked up, meeting Dean's eyes. He had tried hundreds of times to figure out which shade of green they were, had painted them in all variations, he  had  even gotten Dean to sit next to him for five hours as he drew them and he still didn't get them quite right. There was always something  missing; the spark of Dean's spirit behind him that he had yet to put into his works.     


Castiel smiled at him and Dean returned the smile, letting the soft tunes fade into a faster piece he had composed while  Castiel  had portrayed him, creating one of the most wanted pictures he currently had in his gallery called 'The  Muse  at  Work'. Castiel thought it was one of the few paintings of Dean that captured his genius, he'd gotten the curve of his bottom lip when he was nibbling at it just right. He was proud of it and it wasn't easy for him to sell it.  Castiel  wanted to keep it, though it would be a shame with the offers he'd heard. 

He looked down at the half finished sketch, it looked good to him, though Dean's passion was only barely there. It missed the way Dean's lips were almost closed or the way his eyelids trembled, the swift movements of his hands, the way he swayed back and forth, moving with the flow of the music. Castiel sighed and closed his sketchbook standing up and walking to the middle of the room, leaning down to put his arms around Dean's shoulders.  

"Cas?" Dean asked, turning his head a bit to look at him, the melody never faltering.  

"I've got nothing to do, love." Castiel  said. Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips, his hands slowing down as his attention was captured by  Castiel's  lips.  

"Then just listen, baby. I've got a new one for you." Dean grinned and then returned his full attention to the keys.  

The tunes soon faded away, making several people turn around to look at Dean. Dean smiled.  

"I wrote this when I watched you paint 'The Lonely Nature'" Dean said, glancing at the wall to his right, looking at the painting in question. It was a  bird's  eye view of dark grey concrete  buildings  surrounding one exceptionally green tree, every leaf  visible.The grey building seemed to come closer to the tree, threatening to kill it. 

Castiel smiled. He'd painted it after a pretty rough time. He'd just lost a brother and he couldn't paint for a while, resulting in less sales so Dean had to do more concerts to make them afford the expensive as shit penthouse. Dean had been stressed and Castiel just couldn't paint anything, he didn't even get inspired by Dean's music until one night while they were having sex, he watched Dean's eyes, like so many times before, and he saw his black pupils dilate and push away the green of his iris. He'd literally jumped off him, running to his easel and started painting it. Dean had been a bit pissed at first but that had happened a few times already so he just dealt with his erection and went to watch  Castiel  paint, the rapid tunes and fast climbs and falls of the notes dancing through his head as he hurried to write them down,  Castiel  never noticing the scrape of his pencil as he was again lost in his little world that was just him, colours, brushes and anything you could paint on.  

Castiel  closed his eyes as Dean started playing, filling the room with his creation. The visitors turning to him more and more. As he reached his favourite part which was a sudden drop in tempo and volume after a crescendo, followed by soft tunes,  Castiel's  eyes flew open and he jumped off the piano hurrying to get to his bag next to the chair  and  digging out the keys to his atelier just above the gallery. He stopped next to Dean on his way out, bending down and kissing him passionately before hurrying out. Dean stared after him. 

"Well, I guess we'll have a new painting here next week." Dean mumbled returning to the grand piano and picking up where he left off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading. 
> 
> Also great big thanks to my lovely beta and kinda best friend Kate. (You should check out her youtube channel, cause gurl can sing! QuestioningKate)


End file.
